


Rouge

by wolfsgrin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Post 3x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsgrin/pseuds/wolfsgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She starts wearing press on nails shaped into sharp points, sharp as claws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Post 3x10 Banshee reveal, complete AU from there, inspired by my Tumblr graphic here: http://wolfs-grin.tumblr.com/post/57415535713

She starts wearing press on nails shaped into sharp points, sharp as claws. It isn’t what Lydia would do, not the Lydia pre-banshee, back in Beacon Hills. Her lipstick is Chanel’s apple red with a pinch of kanima poison, a deadly gloss thick against her tongue. She starts kissing boys just to watch it steal their breath; the paralyzing effect leaving them wide eyed and useless. It's the way she likes her men now, helpless. The smell of blood is like a tonic to soothe her fraying nerves, it started with Jennifer, with the slick feel of her blood on Lydia’s hands, the taste of copper clogging the back of her throat, the last rheumy breaths. She savours the feel of it, it’s the fur coat wrapped around her, smoothing out the sharp edges.

She can’t sleep anymore, can’t keep still for too long, her blood is roiling with something and staying too long makes things ache and push. _Tell me you love me_. Her nails dig and tug, hips rolling, the prone body beneath her just another face without a name, pretty and dull. Her nails dig too deep and he jerks away trying to get free, only she needs to feel it, push a little deeper, see the red.

Lydia goes back for him, because he’ll bend for her. While the others look for that bit of normal, scratch and claw to be the storybook hero, he’s just a broken boy, the same shattered pieces. _Come into my web says the spider to the fly._

Her heels go click-clack against the floor of the loft, shaking the quiet. Derek’s eyes meet hers and she gifts him with a half smile, the edge of her canines glinting in the dim light. His body is tense under her hands, the scratch of her nails sharp and insistent.

“I’m tired of running.” Her voice is soft, a purr against his ear and she can feel the infinitesimal shiver, wind its way through him. “I’m tired of being good.” Her tongue settles at the edge of her mouth licking the last of the venom away, its sweet and bitter.

“I think its time to change things up a bit, don’t you think Derek?” Her nails bury in the nape of his neck, sucking the breath from him, giving her free access to his lips, the sweet tang of his breath mingling with hers. She sees the red.


End file.
